fun time
by crimsonblossomlover
Summary: just a short dabble of sebastian x ciel warning yaoi content!


"Ah! Oh, my God!" Ciel whined as that hot tongue glided across his twitching entrance. This was how he awoke: to a grey-skied Sunday, rain pattering against the large paned glass window, with a horny demon between his thighs, lapping at him in earnest without so much as a good morning . His fingers instinctively tangled in raven black hair, pulling Sebastian s face closer to his body as his ass was probed by a curious tongue.

"Sebastian " Ciel sighed in pleasure as the demon licked a stripe from between his cheeks and up along the center of the small, tightly drawn sac. He spared a heated crimson glance as he then proceeded to engulf his young master s prick within his mouth.

Sebastian honestly didn t know what had come over him, but his master s sleeping face, the innocence that belied the encompassing darkness within that tiny, supple body, drove Sebastian wild in the worst way. He did well enough during the night, but once the misty glow of a rainy morning painted Ciel s features with an almost ethereal glow, Sebastian simply couldn t hold back any longer. It was time to wake his young master.

That brought them here, Sebastian devouring and debasing his little lord, and Ciel a sweating, over sensitive mess, body writhing as the demon continued delicious assault on his aching cock.

Sebastian pulled off with a vulgar pop , staring up into Ciel s reddened face.

"My Lord " He whispered as he steadily pumped Ciel s erection. "I m afraid I can t hold back may I please " He trailed of, gently running one finger over the fluttering entrance.

"Yes "Ciel sighed in response as he could feel the digit teasingly slipping into him. "Sebastian, please take me."

Not one to be told twice, Sebastian stroked his own cock once, twice, three times, slicking it with lube before lining it up with his prize. Ciel reveled in the burn of Sebastian pushing his cock into him, his body accepting the intrusion like it was made for it. The demon hitched one slender leg up and over his shoulder be fore he began to ease in and out of his lover, his cock twitching with every whimper, every moan, every quiver of muscle.

"Oh, fuck!" Ciel sighed, his voice barely higher than a whisper. He moved his own hips back and forth to meet the gentle thrusts, his body aching for more friction, more pleasure. With every thrust, Sebastian hit that one special spot dead on, making Ciel see stars as, even now, so soon after they began, he began to feel himself hurling closer and closer to his completion.

"Yes! Yes, Sebastian, right there! Don t stop!" He babbled, head tossing back and forth as he felt he was being overcome with ecstasy. He was almost there, his body tingling with the first few shocks of his orgasm. It wouldn t be much longer before-

"Young master, have you seen Mister Sebastian?" Bardroy, brash and loudmouthed as always, came barreling through the door. He stopped short as two pairs of enraged eyes burned through him. "Er can can I get you guys anything, or-"

"Get out!" Ciel screeched, grabbing the glass globe that held his darts and hurling it at the awkward cook. Bard shut the door just in time, the globe shattering against the thick mahogany wood.

Bonus:  
>Bard had retreated into the kitchen for the day, determined to stay out of the way of Sebastian and the young master. The last thing he needed was another trinket aimed at his head.<p>

"Bardroy."

Oh, shit.

"Y-yes, Mister Sebastian?" He replied nervously. The pleasant tone in the butler s voice sent a chill down his spine.

"Relax, Bard, I just wanted to ask how you were doing " Sebastian replied cordially, walking to the prep with a a bowl of leaf greens and taking a chopping knife from the butcher block and setting to the task of the chopping the vegetables for dinner "Are you having a good day?"

"Well yes, I suppose so "

"Good!" Sebastian said cheerfully, before his expression darkened and, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, had the pointed tip of the kitchen knife pressed into Bard s Adam s Apple. "And if you would like to continue to have a good day , you will not breath a word of what you saw to anyone."

"Y-yes, Mister Sebastian!"


End file.
